The goal of this research program is to gain a clearer understanding of the biologic principles which govern the normal function and the pathologic responses of the cornea. Human eyes will be studied in vivo whenever possible. The stress-bearing properties of the corneal stroma will be investigated. Clinical specular microscopy and quantitative fluorophotometry will be used to study corneal endothelial morphology and function in normal eyes and those affected by trauma, surgery, disease and drug therapy.